Love, Passion & Desperation
by Nyawalker14
Summary: Sometimes things happen for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Times heals wounds

In a dark red room a figure lay in bed tossing and turning, clearly having an unpleasant dream, a nightmare so to speak. Shooting upwards the figure breath heavily wrapping their thin frail arms around themselves to stop the violent trembling of their body. After a few minutes that felt like long agonizing hours the person was finally able to calm themselves down and gain composure. Throwing off the cover and getting up and out of bed, the figure stumbling a bit before straighten up and getting their balance walking towards what appears to be door leading towards the bathroom. Even in the dark the person can see perfectly fine as if the lights were and it was as clear as day. With their hypnotizing yellow-green eyes that narrow slightly like a cat in the night. Stepping into the bathroom and switching on the lights, the figure reveal to be a young woman in her late 20s with long red hair that reach down towards her knees in a red and black skimpy nightgown. The woman turns towards the mirror on the wall where the sink was station below it. Reaching a small pale hand towards the mirror and touching it lightly, before suddenly a huge heavy presence appear and made itself known right behind the young woman, spinning around before having her chin and waist caught by strong large powerful hands in a painful grip. Gasping and crying out in pain, the girl weakly push at the other person, getting feed up with the struggle the she was making, the other figure tighten their grip that would surely cause bruising before speaking in a harsh voice " Grell stop struggle right this instant before you regret it and trust me you don't want to test my patient today. So I will advice you to get a hold of yourself." The woman now identify as Grell stop before slowly opening her eyes which she close upon being scared half to death, looking up she realize it was In fact Sebastian who had grabbed her. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down a bit as she still haven't gotten over that frighten experience, after all anyone would react the same if they were in the same position as her. To be completely helpless and vulnerable without a hint of even a warning before being attack, hell she didn't even have her chainsaw with her. Wondering why he was even here or how did he even get into the shinigami realm, Grell look at Sebastian with curious big yellow-green eyes. She was by all means suspicious even though she love him dearly she won't let her guard down because after a while of repeatedly hurting her him after she expressed her love for him. He never care nor did he show interest, she haven't forgotten what he was she just choose to ignore it for she believe love is love and that love doesn't have a gender, race, or religion. If you're happy that's all that matter...but there are times where she truly felt like giving up on him. Getting lost in thought she didn't notice as Sebastian gently lift her face, allowing him to see her eyes that had a distant, sad and lonely look in them. Rolling his eyes Sebastian pull Grell towards him, watching as she snapped out of her thoughts and focus on removing herself from him. Usually she would love to be in his or even dream of the day where he would show genuine affection towards her, but she knew that wasn't going to happen not in this lifetime sadly. At that thought she hung her head and stop struggle to remove herself from him as she knew it was futile and he was by far stronger than her. Raising an eyebrow at Grell unusually behavior he decided he should at least act like her care "Grell what's wrong you're usually be ecstatic that I even pay attention towards you" With her bang cover her eyes giving her a shadow like appearance, Grell look up slowly before speaking " Sebastian...today I'm just feeling off that's all don't worry about me " continuing in a whisper " it's not like you even care though "

Before she could even blink Sebastian press her against the bathroom wall on the opposite side of her bathroom mirror and sink. His firm muscular body pressed heavily against her much smaller and frail frame, his grip became even more tighter than before producing a cry erupting from her plump lip. Gazing down upon her with dark red demonic eyes that held pure malicious struck fear in Grell, bending down gracefully to were her right ear was he whisper in a calm cold voice that made her senses go haywire that told her to leave, run and get away from the demon before her.

"May you repeat that last sentence Grell"

Everything about the man, no monster in front of her scream danger, destruction and chaos but yet for some strange reason she felt there was more to him than just his facade that he wears for Ciel Phantomhive or for the world.

Sebastian P.O.V

I've never notice just how weak and useless Grell is without her chainsaw. It was until now that I realise just how fragile and delicate she truly is, and not only that it just hit me that she would never in a billion years ever match my strength nor would she ever stand a chance against me. Yes she is dangerous to human but that was only because of her chainsaw, without it she was pretty much just like a regular human. The only things that would actually make a person deem about her not entirely human is her inhuman beauty, her spell bounding yellow green eyes, her very little but sharper teeth and lastly her healing and regeneration abilities. But all matters aside I return my focus back on Grell intending on making her answer my question that I ask just a few seconds ago. Hearing no response a wicked grin made it way to my face before pulling her from the wall and harshly slamming her body back against the wall. Her cries and gasps of pain was music to my ears yet this felt...

Wrong.

Oh so utterly wrong that it made my stomach twist and turn horribly, closing my eyes for a second and reopen them. Frowning a bit once I continue to look down at Grell and my frown deepen once I've realize she was unconscious. He didn't even use five percent of his strength yet she fainted so...easily. Sighing a bit he pick up her unconscious body as if it was just a feather, his eyes widen as he lifted her up. Why? Why did she feel so light? Did she have a eating disorder? He couldn't even feel her weight, but why was he concerned about her? This frail creature that can break if he even apply too much pressure on.

No one's P.O.V

Walking toward the bathroom door with Grell tuck securely in his arm he walk out of the room with the light turning off and the door closing due to his demonic powers. Heading toward her room he allow tiny flames near his head to appear giving him light even if he didn't need it at all to begin with. Using telekinesis to lift her blood red sheets with black lining up, that had two swords crossing each other with a queen's crown floating above the swords in the center of the cover. He place her down as gently as possible before allowing the covers to slowly descend towards her small frame. Knowing that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon Sebastian decided to explore her house a bit then bring a chair to sit besides Grell.

Once seated down he stare at Grell sleeping face, taking in her gorgeous features, when she sleeps she actually look quite peaceful and at ease. This was actually the first time he seen her so quiet actually as she was always an eccentric and loud individual that never let anyone's opinion affect her. She always did have an odd behavior that often left the demon amazed to no end. However her behavior often than not lead to her misfortune or she have a heated argument with William because of her carelessness and attitude. It just so happens that after her argument she is always had her chainsaw confiscated. And it just so happens as well that majority of the fights involve about her love towards him or her past action with Madam Red. That situation was still a very sore topic for the young Master as well as Grell. He knew that Grell actually regretted her action and that taking Madam Red life was going to have to happen eventually since she was already on the list. Grell herself never expected to find a person who adores red just as much as her in the human world nor did she ever thought she would befriend that person or was expecting to take that person's life when she just became her friend. Along with the fact that grell took her friend's coat right after she killed her and promised to forever wearing it whenever she was going outside.

Sebastian for the life of him could never understand why she kept that jacket of the decrease woman, but as he ponder about it he slowly came to a realization. Eyes widen slightly before regaining its regular size once again as a slow smile appear on his handsome face. For once it wasn't a smirk that adorn his face but a true smile once he figure out the reason for the coat that the we once in Madam Red possession and now Grell's. There was three reasons that he came up with that and he was positive was the reason why she kept it.

One. To never forget about her only human friend who die by her hands.

Two. This would be the only memory of her decrease friend that grell has left.

Three. A reminder of what she has done and how it can't be undone.

Closing his eyes and sighing to himself, he stood up graceful as reopens his eyes before heading towards the door of Grell's room with the intention of going to the living room or guest room for a nap. He knew that he could very easily slip back into the Phantomhive manor but for some reason he would rather check up on Grell in the morning and make her breakfast than deal with the young master so early in the morning. Besides its the least he can do, for hurting her and leading her, to her unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~The Next Day~~~

A groan of pain mix with tiredness resound around Grell's room as the shuffling of sheets could be heard. Lifting the sheets of her upper body Grell struggle to prop herself on her elbows weakly attempting to get the rest of her upper body up. However just as she was halfway up a sharp pain shot through her back and the back of her head causing her to collapse back in bed. Breathing deeply she turn her head once the door to her room open up to reveal Sebastian.

" Ah I see you're awake Grell."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Why, just exactly why was she saying that? Just as she was about to speak once again to say forget it. Memories of last night play in her head on how Sebastian appear in her bathroom and they had a quick discussion before he...he hurt her.

"Why! Why did you hurt me Sebastian!"

"I apologize Grell for it seems I don't know my own strength. My intention was to never harm you, just to scare you enough to get the hint that my patience is to never be tested."

"Y...You should know that...I'm not as strong as you...and I know that you wasn't using all of your strength but Sebastian-"

Pausing in mid sentence Grell weakly propped herself up once again this time she was successful, as she swung her legs off of the bed. Her bare feet meeting the cool dark reddish-brown color wooden floorboards, and pushing herself up into a standing position. Grell stumble and wobble a bit before losing her footing and falling. Closing her eyes she brace herself for the painful impact that would no doubt add more bruises to her battered body. Seconds past before it became a full minute yet no impact or hard wooden floor but instead a very strong and hard pair of arms wrap themselves around her slim waist, stopping her fall. Looking up Sebastian's face came into few a smirk adorning his handsome face, mouth moving as his deep smooth send shivers through her spine.

"Do be more careful Grell"

Placing her small, thin and dainty hands on Sebastian's chest she felt muscle hidden beneath his butter uniform. Blushing she push at his chest with all her might trying to distance herself from him but he wouldn't move an inch, hell he didn't even move a centimeter or budge it was like trying to push a enormous mountain, instead he just tighten his grip on her frail frame. Gazing back up at him she saw an amuse smirk showing that he obviously found her attempts of getting aways from him amusing. Giving up her attempts at getting away from him, Grell took a slow soft breathe before speaking as she kept her hands place still on his chest.

"Thank you for saving me from falling but can you please let go of me. Oh and before I forget I wasn't done with my previous sentence even though I'm a reaper my body isn't as strong as it should be. My strength is below that of a human...I...I actually wasn't even suppose to be a reaper to be honest with you. My chainsaw its special ya know it increase my strength to an above average for reaper. I don't even know why I'm telling you this actually, maybe it's because I'm rambling or is it because I think you also been wonder or even came to a conclusion on why I even fainted. Considering that you hit me way harder before yet I never fainted, so the question would be why now? Well it's simple I didn't have my weapon with me."

Giving a sad smile she allows the information that she just told Sebastian to sink into his head, only certain reapers knew of this. Others may have had an suspicion or just didn't care as long as did her job and she wasn't in the way. Tilting her head she stared at Sebastian as he process the information quickly, his eyebrows draw together for a three seconds before going back to normal. Realizing that what she told him sunk in. She move her right hand down Sebastian chest, stopping at the tip of his front uniform jacket and dropping it upon his hand left hand that was on her slim waist. Allowing her to move his hand from her waist and bringing it to her neck, he could only stare as she made his large hand wrap around her skinny neck. Grell smiled wryly as tears gather in eyes as she spoke her next words.

"You know you could easily kill me right now if you wanted too. I'm pretty sure Ciel Phantomhive would congratulate you and give you a well deserve break for getting rid of the murderer of his dearly beloved Aunty."

His words broke her.

"Now why would I waste my energy or stain my hands with your filthy blood?"

"Kill me."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Are perhaps thinking that dying you are doing something good or redeeming?"

"Stop it."

"Or do you think you'll finally be able to rest in eternal peace and reunite with Madam Red?"

"Stop it! That's enough Sebastian!"

With his hand left hand still place on her slim throat he apply enough pressure to cut off her air circulation. Choking and gasping, Grell drop her hand from his, as black spots appear in her vision along with the other hand that was still on Sebastian's chest. After ten seconds he let her go allowing her to drop to the floor sucking in much needed air. With her hand holding her up he bend down a bit beside her taking in her form. Sighing to himself Sebastian reach out with his right hand towards Grell and in a swift movement grasp both her wrist in a painful death grip hoisting her up harshly, her feet about half a foot above the ground. Now face to face since his arm that was holding her up allow her to be facing him directly. Grell weakly glare at him for the rough treatment he was giving her. Not bother by her glare he continue to speak as if she never interrupted him or never manhandled her at all.

"Remember Grell I'm not one for patience. Don't toss away your life thinking that your redeeming yourself for your past action, own up to them and move on and do better. After all even if you think your atoning for mistakes you're actually leaving behinds people who truly care for you and I don't think I could honestly kill you even...if under the orders of Ciel Phantomhive. "

With that she could only stare in bewilderment not expecting that a demon of all people would encourage her. Leaving her in thought he lowers his outstretched hand to put her down gently before proceed to walk towards her bedroom door and down the hall to her front door intending to leave. Not before hearing a very soft and faint 'Thank you' with a smile gracing his features he open the door and close it on his way out.

~~~~~Two Weeks later~~~~~

It's been two weeks since Grell encounter with Sebastian and she couldn't seem to get what he said out of her head, for once she wasn't she wasn't focus on his looks but more importantly on his advice. His words got through to her, she was done acting silly or like a lovesick girl instead she was going to own up to her mess and work hard. To other people who knew grell saw an obvious change and for those who were friends of Grell saw a transformation. She wasn't the silly obsesses girl that she was before now. Of course when she saw Sebastian she took only a few seconds to admire him but other than that she got straight back to work. William for sure was impressed with her behavior and no longer got into petty arguments with her and the only time they do get into arguments is if it's an important matter where she'll disagree if what she saw or heard can lead to a confrontation with the demons now roaming around the human world, it was no longer just Sebastian there now. There is a new group of demons there now, five of them and they're all siblings. They seem to be familiar and on friendly terms with Sebastian and they also are on their best behavior so the Reapers don't bother them but keeps a close eye on them just in case. Grell met the siblings a few times and found out that their names. It would seems that they like her company quite a lot, they were so different yet unique that it never fail to amaze her. There are two girls and three boys each of them had this intimidating aura around them that made her tremble and faint during her first encounter with them when she was out looking the people for the to die list in the human world. Imagine her surprise when she woke up in a plush king size leather bed with a change of clothes and a tray of fresh cook lobster with mashed potatoes and corn on the side.

~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~

A portal open up in the dark midnight sky of Britannia as two figures jump out and landed on one of the many rooftops. Their movements graceful as they dart to and from each rooftop, it was as if they were gliding instead of jumping. The smaller of the two turn their head towards their bigger companion with their beautiful long crimson hair flowing in the wind behind them. A soft voice came from the red head their held a bell like ring to it that could enchanting anyone "William isn't tonight a beautiful night?" The other person now identity as William nodded his head in agree before narrowing his eyes and stopping on a old building. Walking slowly toward the edge of the building he grip the ledge and look down as a black portal below was forming in a deserted alley way. The redhead stop beside him following his gaze intendedly and froze as five overwhelming presence made themselves known once they step out of the portal. A sigh escape one of the figures below along with a tsk coming from another. Two of the five people disappear from their view, eyes widening both William and the redhead jump over another rooftop as the two presences appear behind them from the previous building.

"Ara they got away from us Vivi-chan"

"Lucifer"

"What Vivi-chan?"

"Shut up and stop calling me Vivi-chan, you idiot"

"Ah Vivi is so mean to me"

"Quiet you moron. I swear Resis stupidity must have been contagious as you continuous show signs of his idiotic behavior"

"..."

Looking at the strangers who were cloak in black robes and a hood that hid their faces careful William spoke to the redhead in a quiet and steady voice that held no fear for the powerful people, no demons before them.

"Grell on my signal I want you to run and head to the Phantomhive and get Sebastian. As much as it pains me to say this but we need his help. Get Undertaker as well"

It was for a few seconds that William started to have an unnerving feeling in his stomach when he heard no response or shuffling of clothes to indicate that Grell was going to or will follow his orders. Glancing back at the redhead beauty that was now identity as Grell he felt his heart stop as he saw her out cold and on the floor on her side with her hair spawn out around her in a halo fashion. Hearing a hysterical laughter in front of him he whip back his head to turn his attention back to the two demons. The one who was laughing spoke first, his mirth was as clear as day.

"It would seem that Miss Red pass out from our presence mhm?"

Appearing besides William with a fist cock back and a smile visible from underneath his hood he spoke in a husky voice.

"My name is Lucifer Knightmare remember that and it's was nice to meet you. Now go to sleep"

Was the last things that William heard as a fist launch into his stomach knocking the breath out of him. William drop to the floor unconscious as his glasses fell of and spiral across the floor.

"Vivi take four eyes back to the reaper world and tell them that Miss Grell will be staying with us for a while"

"Eh so we are taking the girl? Why?"

"Don't you smell our lord scent on her. I'm sure Alice, Magnus, and Ellie notice it. Aren't I right? Besides I myself is curious about why out of all people is his scent on a reaper. Now do as I say brother."

"Tsk fine"

Picking up Grell bridal style he easily supported her weight as if she was a newborn infant. He look over at his brother as he prop William over his right shoulder careful enough not to cause pain or discomfort to the reaper and retrieving his glasses for the fallen reaper. Nodding to each other Vivi disappear, while he walk to the ledge of the building and jump down and landed carefully making sure to not jostle around too as to not disturb the sleeping woman in his arms. Lucifer walk towards his companions, his steps graceful and smooth. He nodded to let them know it was time to go. With that being done they disappear leaving no trace of ever being there in the first place.

~~~~Five hours later~~~~

In a lavish mansion that rival the Phantomhive in size, servants and butlers walk around the halls performing chores. However five particular individuals were conversating amongst themselves in an extravagant living room. One of the individuals was lounge in an expensive red reclining chair while three of them was on two large white couch that had red pillow, two were on the couch station in the left side of reclining chair while the one was sitting on the couch on the right. And the last one was leaning against the wall next to window looking outside. The one who was sitting on the couch on the right of the person on the reclining debating whether or not to say what was on their mind for the past few hours before just going through with it, while the others listen.

"Brother"

"Sigh, what is it Ellie"

"Do you think it was wise to take the reaper with us Lucifer?"

With his cloak off Lucifer appearance was that of a handsome man who look to be in his early twenty. With healthy pale skin and long flowing pure black hair that reach to to elbows, red eyes with black slits, and has a star under left eye, black pants with a deep red dress shirt. He was stunning, from the well known aristocratic family known as the Knightmare clan. Lucifer is a count one of the high class demons from the underworld. With his twin brother Vivi and other sibling, they were seen as one of the strongest demons aside from their Lord; Sebastian who was on a different scale of power. Sebastian, himself was on pair with the current demon king who was in fact his father. His powers terrified many but to Lucifer and the siblings it was magnificent and something they never seen before. They would follow him and only him for eternity and gladly give their life for him. So to him yes it was worth taking the frail reaper, he wanted to know why was she cover in his scent but he could tell it wasn't from sex. Oh no he had a suspicion that it was to warn off other demons of his potential mate. If he knew his leader as well as he thought he did he could say he did it purposely without her knowing that his scent would stay on her, and if he wanted he could very easily erase it from her body so what is the reason he let it stay.

"Yes, I believe it was a wise choice. Besides aren't you curious about the little reaper Ellie-chan?" Hearing no reply he smirk continuing to speak "As I thought"

"I still think it's a bad idea, after all 'he' wouldn't like it if 'he' finds out"

Sighing to himself he decided that he will not indulge anymore into the matter with Ellie, after all just like him, Ellie was curious as well.

Ellie Knightmare is the baby of the family and therefore was treated with the most care and patience. Unlike the rest of her sibling Ellie doesn't fight unless it absolutely necessary and just like the rest of her family she was well known for her beauty and power. Without her cloak on it is reveal that she has long flowing black hair that reach towards her waist that curl at the end slight and parted at the right side of her head. With a short silk blood red dress that came to her knees that flare out at the waist as it hug her upper body, while the sleeves hug her upper arm and also flare out at her elbow as the rest of the material reach her wrist and matching four inch heels to match. Her eyes as were red with black silts and her lips painted a pretty crimson red as well with two stars under her right eye. As beautiful as she is, no one in the demon world would risk going after her due to her family, they are extremely protective and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who dare hurts or lay a hand on their beloved sister/daughter.

A loud groaning was heard from the other side of the room as eyes of each individual snap towards the wall except for the person who was leaning against the wall who made the noise. Lucifer lean towards the figure in the wall with his legs stretch out in front of him before addressing his sibling.

"What is it Magnus?"

Pushing himself of the wall magus walk towards his siblings each step long and graceful. His appearance as striking and as handsome his brother with his black hair mix with red that reach to his neck and spiky at the top. Red eyes and black slits. Silver chain with the Knightmare crust on it. Black dress pants and black dress shirt with a design of a dragon going around his body in silver lining. Stepping right in front of them a lazy smirk appear on his face as he spoke his next words.

"It would appear that our guest is awake"


	3. Chapter 3

In another place in the Knightmare manor in a room located on the west wing a figure lay stirring awake. Propping herself up Grell rub her eyes tiredly before snapping into attention of the unfamiliar room she woken up in. Glancing around she saw that she was in an huge extravagant room, weakly getting up she stumble a bit and glance down once she felt that her clothes were lighter than they should be only to freeze once she saw what exactly she had on. A silk black sleep gown with red trimming and thin shoulder straps. The dress itself was skimpy and reach down toward her thigh and left the rest of her creamy soft legs uncover. Gaping she frantically look around the room for her clothes in every corner of the room, not being able to find them she sigh unhappily, looking around one more she walk towards a door she spotted and grab the knob only to find it lock. Frustrated and releasing another sigh Grell glance towards her bed and notice a tray of food with a cup of wine left on the bedside table, it was still hot as she could see the steam coming off it. Going towards the table she pick up the tray but almost drop it due to its heavy weight, careful she walk over towards the bed and set it down before jumping on the bed herself. Looking at what she was being serve her stomach growl at the lobster tail, potatoes, and corn she has on her dish. Picking up the fork that was beside the plate she slowly began to eat her food. Halfway done she with all her food she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Swallowing her food Grell clear her throat and pick up the cup of wine before answering.

"Come in."

The door open to reveal five people who had a familiar presence. She felt that she meet these people before yet...a sharp pain shot through her head and hands clutch her head in agony as the wine glass she was holding drop to the floor.

"Alice" Lucifer deep smooth voice order "help her out a bit"

"Hai"

A young woman step towards Grell her hands glowing a purple color as she brought her hands over Grell head. Glancing up as the pain in her head was receding quickly she took in the appearance of woman who was helping her along with the people behind the woman. The woman who she heard was name Alice was beyond beautiful she was gorgeous. With her black hair that held a hint of both purple and blue that was style in a pixie cut, red eyes that held silts and knee length black dress with red trimming and black high heels. Her skin was a nice healthy pale color with long eyes to go with her eyes. Never had Grell felt so insecure about her look before but this time she felt like she was an eyesore compare to this woman. Smiling nervously Grell let out a small smile that captivated the rest of the people inside the room and in a small voice she said "Thank you"

Blinking out of her stupor Alice said "Your Welcome"

Not wanting to be rude Grell turn her attention to the other people inside the room.

Stepping forward Lucifer smile at her in a way which he hope to put her at ease before nodding his head and grabbing her hand as gently as he can. His tone was calm and smooth as he spoke to her "Hello Miss Grell, my name is Lucifer Knightmare, nice to meet you"

Looking at him closely she got a better view of him than when he was behind the woman known as Alice. She saw that he was tall maybe going on six foot four with long flowing hair that reach toward his elbows, red eyes with silts the same as the girl, one star under his left eyes, pale healthy skin, black pants, red dress shirt and black dress shoes. All in all he was extremely handsome but his presence put her off. Noticing her discomfort and what it probably may be about he lower his aura even more than he did before he got to the room in fear of her fainting again. Seeing her posture change to a more relax state he offer her a smile before kissing her hand and letting it fall back on the bed gently. Following their brother his siblings lower their aura as well. Stepping aside he allow his siblings their turn to introducing themselves to the small petite reaper before them.

"Wait how do you know my name?"

A man that was identical to the first man expect that his hair was much more longer than his brother which reach his waist and instead of the star being on the left side like his twin, his was on his right appears before her, his smile and eyes calming her as they held a gentle warmth in them. He also had on black pants, dress shoes, a white dress shirt with a no sleeves vest jacket. Holding his hand out to halt her if she decided to ask another question or interrupt him he says "We know who you are because we bump into you and your partner last night. You and him saw us as we just got back from hell. Once you saw us my brother and I went to go and check to see if you would be a threat to us being here but as it turns out you fainted once you felt our demonic presence. We knock out the other reaper in case he try to fight us, we wasn't looking for one honestly but he look as if he was planning to attack any minute, but don't worry I took him home. And before you interrupt me we didn't take you home because of your unusual scent as you see you have out Lord scent on you and also one more thing my name is Vivi Knightmare it's nice to meet you Miss Grell."

Grell was for better words speechless as she continued to stare at the man in front of her blinking a few times she said "Your lord? Wait just who scent I have on me?" Still smiling he reply "Our lord Sebastian Michaelis as that what he goes by now, but his original name is Erevos Bane the Prince of Hell."

Gasping Grell hands shot to her mouth as shock overcame her, eyes wide and body trembling she shutter out "He never told me or any of us though..." She trailed off unsure and not knowing how to feel about the news until a thought hit her. "Wait you said his scent is on me?"

"Ah yes it is, we thought you was his mate since he didn't erase his scent from your body. Do you perhaps mind explaining why he choose a pitiful reaper such as yourself" those words weren't spoken from from Vivi, no instead it was said from Alice.

Narrowing her eyes Grell stood up and approach the older female, no longer shy but angry as this woman dare talk down to her. Taking in her height Grell notice that she was indeed taller than her estimated maybe five foot nine or five foot ten, compare to her small five foot frame.

'So tiny!' Were the thoughts of all the siblings that was looking at Grell in shock that she was standing up to a demon.

"Excuse me?"

"Your excuse now sit down" Pushing Grell down roughly with much more strength than she intended to use Grell fall back onto the bed. Her body barely made it bounce or move, taking note of that Alice walk towards the fallen girl and pointed to the tray of food next to Grell and said "Eat your way too light that it can't be healthy"

"I'm not pitiful!"

"You are if you can't even take a simple push. Trust me I've push humans just like that and they barely fell back you on the other hand appear to be far more frail than that of a regular human. By the way my name is Alice Knightmare."

Hmphing Grell look towards Vivi and Lucifer and said jokingly "I've give my condolences for having her as a sister." Hearing a hiss from Alice she smile innocently.

Breaking out laughing both the twins smile in amusement at her antics before looking towards the last two people in the room giving them a look that held a hidden message in it, clearly getting it the two step forward. One was a girl while the other one was a boy the girl was probably standing at roughly five foot eight or five foot nine and the boy was maybe six foot one or two. The girl walk towards her first while smiling and shaking her hand saying "Hello my name is Ellie Knightmare and I'm the youngest of the family, I hope we can become good friends." Smiling as well at the girl enthusiasm she replies "Hi Ellie, I hope we can becomes good friends as well please take care of me." Taking in Ellie's appearance she was again reminded how insecure she felt when she saw Alice. Just like her sister she was, no is gorgeous. Ellie has long flowing black hair that reach towards her waist that curl at the end slight and parted at the right side of her head. With a short silk blood red dress that came to her knees that flare out at the waist as it hug her upper body, while the sleeves hug her upper arm and also flare out at her elbow as the rest of the material reach her wrist and matching four inch heels to match. Her eyes as were red with black silts and her lips painted a pretty crimson red as well with two stars under her right eye.

Frowning a bit Ellie bend down to be reach Grell and pull her into a hug and says into her eyes gently "You're beautiful the way you are don't compare yourself because you yourself is special and unique in your own way hun." Hugging her back Grell smile and says "Thank you but did you just read my mind" Grinning sheepishly Ellie said "Sorry it's one of my abilities" Laughing a bit Grell says "It's fine" Letting go of each other Grell turn to the guy who has yet to introduce himself as he waited his turn. Standing right besides Ellie he reach out a hand to shake with she also reach out and grip his hand gently in her much smaller hands. Grinning at her he says "Yo my name is Magnus Knightmare, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Magnus just like his brothers was handsome as well with jet black hair mix with red that reach to his neck and spiky at the top. Red eyes and black slits. Silver chain with the Knightmare crust on it. Black dress pants and black dress shirt with a design of a dragon going around his body in silver linings. He was pretty much along with his brothers the very definition of a heartbreaker, were woman would eagerly throw themselves at them just to have their heartbroken.

Getting up and out of her bed, Grell smile before bowing and standing straight up again says. "As you already know my name is Grell Sutcliff, thank you for taking care of me."

'Damn she is short' Magus and Lucifer thought together.

'This girl seems kind' Were Ellie thoughts on Grell

'I can't believe she try to test me. It'll be fun breaking her.' Alice though. Alarm as she just read her sister's though Ellie snap her head towards Alice. Pretending that she done nothing wrong she gave an innocent smile in Ellie direction.

"Excuse us for a few minutes please" Ellie gesture towards herself and Alice, walking towards her sister she grab her arm and pull her out the door of the bedroom after closing it on their way out. She knew that her brothers can hear them perfectly well but she also knew that the reaper couldn't.

"What the hell are you thinking, you should know better than to even think about touching what belongs to Lord Erevos!" She scold Alice "I don't care what you have against her but put it aside or so help me Alice."

"Oh please I was just thinking about teaching her about her place. When you think about it I'm helping Lord Erevos she be more easy to control" said Alice

"Or maybe our Lord like her the way she is!" Ellie yells Countering Alice

Huffing Alice glare at Ellie, who didn't even bother to act like she was affected. Turning back towards the room and walking in front the door holding the doorknob, she glance back at her elder sister and said "Be nice." Turning the knob she walk in and left it open for Alice to follow and close it behind herself.

"Sorry about that we're back" Smiling at Grell who return it back.

"Welcome back" She says

"Well now do you have any questions Grell?" Question Vivi raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Ah just a few if you don't mind answers them." Grell replies back

Lucifer and Vivi smile and said together "Not at all we don't mind."

"Okay...so why did you think taking me was necessary?"

"Well to be honest we just smelt Lord Everos scent on you and figure that you was his potential mate. We wanted to see if you was worthy of being his lover." Answer Lucifer.

"And are you satisfied with what you seen?"

"Hmm I guess you can say I'm satisfied but I don't speak for all of us." Came his swift reply, looking towards his siblings he waited on their opinion.

Grinning both Magnus and Ellie nodded their heads and said that she was fine, while Vivi grunted his approval. However Alice just glare at her with disgust and storm out the room slamming the door with more force than necessary. The force of the slam shook the entire mansion, while the rest of the sibling remain unfazed at their sister actions, Grell on the other hand look terrify at the display of pure strength that Alice had.

"Ah don't worry about her she just upset that her precious Lord Erevos don't want her" said Magnus.

Turning her attention to him Grell have him a weak smile before her eyes started to feel heavy. Seeing her become sleepy he signal towards his sibling that it's was time to leave and allow the reaper to rest more. Getting the hint they all bid her a good night as she settled back down into the bed and wish them a goodnight as well. Being the last one to leave the room Magnus close the door with a soft click just as Grell eyes close shut.


End file.
